Infirmary Edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: William had fainted outside the infirmary. Magnus had been able to stabilize him. Magnus came outside the infirmary to get Kate. This had happened because she refused to listen to what Magnus or William had to say. And this was the result.
1. The Shot

**I have had a twist to this story later on, it will go on to explain why Kate can to effect him the way she can.**

Magnus pointed at Kate and said. "You could have helped him if you had chosen to."

Before she could get out of her chair; Magnus lunged at her grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet. Then opened the door to the infirmary to drag her inside behind her.

"Magnus?" She didn't know what was going on.

Magnus ignored her, instead speaking to The Big Guy. "We need to talk alone, no visitors."

He grunted, got up went outside. He took her chair, placed it next to the door an sat in it.

Magnus pushed her down mildly in his chair. "You have avoided me as well as him."

"You can't blame this on me? I stayed away from you. So I wouldn't have to listen to you; Or cause him any more pain!" Shouted Kate.

"You never let me explain what is at stake or listened to William this the result." Magnus pointed at William.

"I didn`t know?" She whispered lowering her head.

Magnus just threw her hands in the air. Turn and walk to the door and back only to stop in front of Kate.

Kate slowly looked at Will. 'She had caused him pain. How could she be near him?'

When Kate tried to get up.

Magnus step forward putting her hands on her shoulders and pushing her back into her chair which had been sat next to Williams infirarmy bed.

She looked at Magnus not fully understanding.

"You only may get out of that to use the restroom only."

Magnus walked to the door opened it; spoke to the Big Guy. He grunted back at her. She opened it wide for him to enter.

He brought the chair in sat by the door. Magnus walked out the door. He started reading the magazine he picked up.

She watched the machine as they beeped as they kept the measure of his cardiac rhythm, heart rate and blood pressure. She rested her head to the wall, slowly closed her eyes and asleep before she knew it. She slowly fell asleep to them.

When Kate fell asleep the on Big Guy acted. He got on the phone called Magnus. "Kate's asleep."

"Thanks Big Guy." Magnus said.

A few minutes later Magnus walked into the infirmary. She walked over to Williams bed, took the chart from end of the bed. She looked at the information of showed Williams condition. He was holding his own for now. But Magnus guessed since his condition had gotten worse. That if William was going be effected by Kate, she had to touch him skin to skin.

She signed; she motioned to The Big Guy that she needed his help. Than went to the drug cabinet, got out the shot for Kate; something that would put her to sleep for eight hours. She told Big Guy what she wanted him to do.

First he grabbed Kate in a bear hug so Magnus could give her the shot. Then helped her undress William and Kate down to their underwear, then helped her put Kate in the same bed as William, his left side to her right side. Than cover them up with their skin touching. She want to know when Williams condition changed.

Then she left to go back to her office.

He sat and read as nothing happened to William or Kate. Than Kate rolled over closer on to side of Wills chest her arm across his middle and her and her hand cupping his waist.

"Magnus William condition has changed for the better."

Magnus is notified that Williams condition had changed. "Be right down." She said.

Minutes later he heard her foot steps out side the infirmary. The door opened as Magnus came in.

"What?"

He pointed at Williams bed.

She went over to the bed that the two were now occupying. She noticed that Kate's place on the bed had changed, Williams condition was also better. She took the chart, made some notes in it than put it back. As she walked away she told The Big Guy thanks.

Kate dreamed but it wasn't as bad. Normal they scared her witless but this time she didn't have to face it alone; another was with her. Finally the dream ended. She didn't know the person who had helped her face it. 'Maybe one day she could help that person out, she dreamed.'

As Kate dreamed Will slowly got better.

Kate awoke in a drugged haze.

The Big Guy saw this, he let Magnus know. Magnus came down to the infirmary. She dismissed The Big Guy took his chair. Took it than went an sat next to the bed.

Kate was still in a drug induced haze. But managed to raise her head off Wills chest. 'Magnus how did I get here?" Kate asked.

"Relax Kate I will tell you later." Magnus said.

Kate put her head back down, closed eyes went to sleep.

Magnus got up walked to chart took it from its then wrote in it again, put it back than walked out of the room.

**Review**


	2. Her choice

Magnus had gone to her office after seeing how William was doing.

Magnus did not know how she was going to tell Kate. She raised a finger. 'I did this for the sake for his life.' She thought, na.

She knew what she did. And she'd do again for any member of the sanctuary.

That was what she going to tell Kate. That she did it on Williams hunch? She guessed that his condition had gotten so bad that only skin to skin contact could save William? That is why she had drugged Kate, stripped her to her bra and panties. Than put her in bed with him skin touching.

She knew Kate would have to guessed what William put in her file. She hoped Kate would tell her and not make her guess?

Magnus went back to her office and sat behind her desk. She started multitasking as she watched the infirmary threw the monitor, as she worked at her desk.

Magnus saw Kate started to wake up again. She laid down her paperwork got up wake to the elevator. When it came to the and the doors opened she got on on-board. Then went to the infirmary there she entered it. She got a bathrobe and slippers for Kate. She put the slippers on the floor by the bed and the robe on the chair. Magnus figured she would want to use the restroom when she got up. Magnus got the chart out, made was making some more notes in it. When Kate opened her eyes.

"Magnus? Turning roll over off Wills chest." Kate asked.

"Morning Kate or afternoon." Magnus said.

"What? She sat up."

Magnus just smiled. "Kate, I did not know you liked to show off."

Kate blushed, quickly grabbing a sheet to cover up. "I had a dream. Will, The Big Guy, Henry even you were in it, it wasn't a dream?"

Magnus shook her head.

'No?' then she looked down at Will. Than up at Magnus.

"I left some slippers by the side of the bed. A robe on the chair. I left both for you. You can get dressed when I leave." Magnus went to the left side of the bed and released the safety rail on that side. Then put the chart away the walked out the door.

She through the covers back, sat up put her feet on the floor found the slippers put her feet in them. Got up went to the chair took than put on the robe fasten it than the restroom. When she came back their where clothing waiting for her. She changed, then went out of the infirmary to Magnus office.

She walked up to Magnus door, as she raised her hand to knock.

The Big Guy open the door nodded back to the person inside.

"Come in Kate." Magnus said.

He walked out past Kate. Than She walked into the office, closed the door behind her.

"Kate sit." Magnus said.

Kate sat in one of the chairs.

"I do not know where to begin. So lets just start with what William figured out and then guessed. You are like a coin. When William was hiding his pain from you. Because you where causing his pain. If he was in conflict with you, it would cause his pain to become greater faster. But if he was alone with you he didn't hide his pain from you because his pain was less. If he relaxed with you near by his pain would get less faster. With the rest of us it did not happen that way. His pain would increase at the same rate day after day. nothing we did caused made any difference..."

Before she could say anymore Williams alarm went off, something was happening in the infirmary.

Magnus pulled out her phone it the PA button."Big Guy to the Infirmary emergence."

She ran out the door, down the hall to the elevator. Kate followed her. She caught up to Magnus why she was waiting for the elevator. They got on, went down to the Infirmary level got off. Both ran for the infirmary.

As they got to the door. "Kate stay here."

"Magnus?"

"Kate Stay." Then entered the infirmary where The Big Guy was already at Williams him on the bed. He was having a seizure. His heartbeat's were fluctuating. They could not take a new blood pressure readying on him because of his condition. They but a breathing mask on him. Magnus had the Big Guy get some medicine of the cabinet for her and a needle. She filled it. Than gave William the shot. In a few minutes the seizure had ended. But things had gone from bad to worse for him. his temp was climbing so was every thing else.

After more than an hour Magnus still had not come out to say how Will was doing. Henry had come down to the infirmary level to try get Kate upstairs. But when he tried Kate only ignored him. He gave up after fifteen minutes. Then went back to his lab.

After Henry left as she got up and started pacing the hallway.

Magnus worked on William for the next hour, Finally the Big Guy said. "It is over Magnus barring a miracle there is nothing we can do for him.

"What if we tried some of my blood on him?"

"In his condition it would only kill him faster."

"But?" "No Magnus it's over theirs nothing we can do..."

Another voice spoke up. "There is nothing you can do but I can."

They both turned and looked at Kate as she spoke up.

"Have you thought this though." Magnus spoke to her.

"Yes."

"You know this may not work."

"I know. Now help me out of my clothing, leave me in my Bra and panties then help me up next to Will before its to late."

Both helped Kate off with her clothing, then got her in bed slightly on top of his chest. she relax and went to sleep to the beep of the heart monitor.

"Shoo, I will get you if something changes." Magnus said to The Big Guy.

He grunted then took off her gown and left.

Magnus just watched. 'Why had Kate changed her mind? When had she done so? Could she really help William or is it to late.

In a short time after Kate had fallen asleep on Williams chest. His temperature still went up but at a slower pace than before. As did his heartbeat, heart rhythm and blood pressure.

'How could Kate have this effect on him?' Magnus wondered.

'With all her knowledge, she could not save William, but this young woman was saving him, she did not know how she did it.'

For hours she either sat down just read either his chart or magazines. Than she got up, walked around the infirmary to put things in their place.

Than she closed her eyes for only a moment. When she opened them again she noticed that six hours had gone bye. All checked his reading they had stopped rising.

Magnus got on the phone. "Big Guy come down to the infirmary now." Than hung up.

She waited for The Big Guy. When he came in.

"I have taken his reading as well as hers. I want to know why she effecting him, when we are not."

' They took all the readings from both of them.' Let Kate go back to sleep on him.

Magnus noticed that his readings came down slowly. Then on the eighth hour she opened her eyes slowly. "Magnus?"

"What Kate."

"Hows Will?"

"Williams better even if his readings are still on the high side."

" What do you mean high? Didn't they come down at all?"

"Only a little Kate, but they did stop raising; thanks to you."

"I need to use the restroom Magnus."

"Let me get you something to wear." Magnus got up went to a cabinet go out a robe and sleepers for her. Closed it behind her,went to the bed and put them on it.

"Hear is something, now change. I will watch over William why you are gone."

"Thanks."

**Review**


	3. Helping Will

Kate took the robe and slippers from Magnus. She threw the sheet back as she got out of bed. Then she got out of the bed; put the robe on, slipped into the slippers. Than walked off to the Bathroom why Magnus watched over Will. When she came out of the restroom Magnus hadn't moved.

"Kate I will have The Big Guy bring down a meal for you."

"Thanks Magnus."

"You will have to exercise, How about you do the exercise in the infirmary for now."

"But, but Magnus?"

"Last time we locked you up down here. This time you chose it."

"But?"

"No buts Kate."

"At least let me have my MP-3 player and laptop why am down here?" She sighed.

"I will get Henry to them bring down for you. Till then William needs your help." She left Kate standing in the infirmary close to Wills bed.

Outside 'Magnus wondered if she was putting too much on Kate's shoulders.' Then she left for Henry's lab. She told to bring Kate her things.

She stayed in the infirmary listening to the beep of his heart monitor. She walked over the bed raised the back up, Then got in it and laid back to wait for The Big Guy to bring her meal.

Henry walked by infirmary clear windows, then open the door, walked up to her. He had her MP-3 player and ear phones. "You left them in my lab; later I will get the laptop."

"When you come back with the laptop bring both chargers for both of them, please?"

"Okay, but only if Will better?So how is he?"

"Better."

Henry left the infirmary.

She checked player it had a charge. Then put the ear buds in her ears and turned the music up loud started listening to her music.

She closed her eyes leaned against Wills left shoulder. As she listened. A few minutes later a hand reached out to shake her shoulder. Kate's eyes shot open and looked up at The Big Guy, turned off the player and took out the ear buds so she could eat the meal the Big Guy brought her. He set here meal tray on the bed table. Then moved the table into position over her and Williams bed. Then wheeled it over the bed as she raised their bed, so she could eat it. "Thanks Big Guy."

He grunted, went out the door.

She knew her phone was with her pants over on the chair in the corner. All she would have to do was call him and tell him she finished. So she took her time with it. He was an excellent cook.

When Kate finished up her meal Henry came into the infirmary bring her laptop and and chargers for the devices that she had with her. The laptop, MP-3 player and her cell phone.

"Now tell me, How is Will doing?" He asked.

"Mmmmm." She said with her mouth full.

"What?"

"He'll be up and around in no time, is that good enough for you."

He got a faraway look then he spoke. "Their taking bets on you and Will, some say you are carrying his baby that's why you will not leave his side. Talk to me Kate?"

"What so you can win this bet? She got sneaky look in her eyes, can you get me in on the action Henry?"

"Help me and I will see what I can do?"

"Come back tomorrow then."

He grumbled then turned and walked out the door of the infirmary.

A short time later the Big guy came in and cleaned up the Infirmary. After that she got bored listening to the MP-3 player. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Then changed in to her clothes and called Magnus.

"I need someone to take care of Will for me?" Kate asked.

"I will come down in a few minutes Kate." Magnus said. Then she hung up her phone.

She waited.

In a few minutes after the hum of the elevator. The door opened, Magnus walked of out. Then started walking down the hallway into the infirmary.

"I am here to take your place." Magnus told Kate.

"Did you know they are talking about Will and I?"

"I had heard a few rumors."

"They say I'm spending so much time down here, because I'm carrying his baby?"

"Kate calm down. If you get worked up over this you will not help William. The opposite if what he believes is true."

"I'm going to up to my room to shower and change. Watch him for me please?" Then she left walked the hallway and the hit the button. It opened and she got in. Then took it up to the residents level. It opened she got out and walked her room, went in. Took out everything she had in her pockets including her phone took off her clothes. Went into her bathroom. Put the items on the counter. She turned the tube on felt it to make sure it was warm. Then got in closing the curtain. Then reach down to the shower facet on the top of the tube's nozzle and pulled it up to turn on the shower. She took a shower even washing her hair and when it was over. She turned off the shower got out of tube died off. Went and got dressed in some fresh clothes. Put everything back in her pockets and left her room to go down back to the infirmary and take care of entered, when Magnus finished giving medicine to William. "What is wrong with him Magnus?""His temperature went up slightly that is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Your wrong it's a big thing to worry about."

"Why?"

"I don't know? Only that it is. Now help me out of these clothes, than next to Will. The sooner the better."

Magnus stood their stunned by Kate's directness. She did as Kate directed.

**Review**


	4. The Guess

Why can't Dr. Magnus see how serious Wills condition could get. Maybe she didn't see as she did? Was she really different when it came to Will? it didn't matter now only that he got better. Than she could have a long talk with Magnus about this.

"Magnus, I really feel you should get someone to watch us twenty-four/seven till Will gets better."

"You do, do you. Why?"

"I can't explain it, I only do is all. I feel it."

"His temperature has only gone up a little Kate. Give it a rest?"

"But..."

"Enough Kate let it rest for now. Later we will see. But leave it be for now." Magnus walked out of the infirmary. She had done everything Kate asked of her, but enough was enough.

Kate just looked at the door Magnus.

She had tried to get Magnus to understand how serious Wills illness was? Why couldn't she understand? If others didn't see how bad your illness was going to get. If she had to stand against alone she would.

She laid down on his chest, closed her eyes and went to sleep. She woke up several hours later, Will was burning up beneath her. He was all sticky and hot. She hit the call button. The Big Guy came in the room.

"Get Magnus now!" Kate shouted at the Big Guy. As rolled over than sat up.

He got on the phone. "Magnus you're needed in the infirmary."

"Be there in a few minutes." Magnus hung up.

"Hey Big Guy he's burning up. Better take his temperature." Kate growled out.

He came over to the bed and took Wills temperature. It was over a hundred and three-point five.

"Where's Magnus?" Kate asked.

He grunted, shook his that he didn't know.

She heard the elevator doors open, footsteps as they came down the hall. The door to the infirmary opened as Magnus came in.

"What did I tell you Magnus!" Kate shouted.

"Calm down Kate. I will help him, I promise." Magnus said.

"Yeah, like last time?"

Magnus came up next to the Big Guy. Started to take his Pulse, cardiac, blood pressure and temperature. Every thing was high and Kate was sitting right next him to see first hand.

Magnus gave the Big Guy orders about William. Then Magnus went to the cabinet and got a vial of medicine for William. She got a needle filled it walked over to his intravenous drip bag, put all in, now all she could do was wait.

The Big Guy bought over a towel wash cloth and a bowl of warm soapy water. So Kate could not only wipe her self down and dry off but she did William too.

After she finished cleaning both off. She gave Big Guy the bowl,towel and wash cloth. She stayed in bed,Will had started shivering then shaking but he was still burning up.

She tried not to ask how high his temperature was but she couldn't help herself. Over twenty hours had gone by she had exhausted herself.

Magnus was sitting in a chair in the far corner of the infirmary.

Magnus had gone to Kate's room and got her robe, which was sitting at the end of their bed. She had used her robe several times as she padded to the bathroom. She finally fell a sleep on Wills shivering body. When she woke up in eight-hours Will was shivering even harder.

"Magnus?"

"Yes Kate." Magnus said, as she looked up.

"Will?"

"It is out of my hands Kate."

"Is their nothing you can do?"

"I am doing all I can for William but only time will tell if he lives or dies Kate."

"But?"

"I have done all I can, Now you must do all you can. Then time will tell. Let the Big Guy bring us both a meal why we wait?"

"Okay Magnus."

She went to the bathroom why they waited. It had become second nature for her comeback next to Wills bed remove the covers, than her robe climbing next to a shivering Will. Than pull covers up over them. She raised the head of the bed to wait for the Big Guy to bring their meal.

After the meal she cuddled up to Will. He was still burning up. When Magnus came over to take Williams temperature again it was one hundred and three-point seven degrees.

'Damn.' Magnus thought to her self. She took several more blood samples from William.

"What are they for?" Kate asked.

"I am going to my lab and try to find out what is wrong with William and if there is anyway I can help him." She hit the call button beside Williams bed. The Big Guy showed up in a few minutes.

"Stay here, watch over them. I will be in my lab if you need me." She left the room taking the vials of Williams blood with her.

She noticed he was delusional. He tried to get out of bed. She held him in bed but had to have the Big Guys help to keep him in bed till the delusion had passed.

"Thanks Big Guy." She said.

He grunted back as he walked back to his chair.

Waiting so long had taken its toll on her. She found herself dozing. Will still shivered beneath her.

All of a sudden the door to the infirmary banged open. Magnus had an enraged look on her face. She looked at the Big Guy. "You and Henry go clean up the lab, watch out for the broken glass on the floor."

After the Big Guy had left. "Kate, I am sorry. But I do not know how to help William."

Kate could hear the frustration in her voice. She just came over to the bed and took Williams temperature. It was One hundred and three-point nine degrees.

"Damn." Magnus whispered.

Kate heard her. "What is it Magnus? What's wrong?"

"I do not know."

"What?"

"William is smarter than most people give him credit for, like he had already notice that alone you could make pain worse or better. He guessed that you maybe able to heal his pain. But it was only a guess nothing more. All I can guess is you have a bond with William. It is why he is still with us, he holds on to you even in his dreams. As long as you are with William. He will stay with us. That is my guess Kate. Now time is what we need"

**Review**


	5. The Truth

Wills dreams where nightmares. He burned in a freezing cold fire, no matter where he turned he burned. The only thing that kept him from giving up, was the person who stayed with him. It was with him no matter how cold it got. The fire tried to burn through the bond. But when it tried, he held on tighter. He hoped that it could help him out of this burning freezing cold fire.

Kate couldn't sleep, Wills shivering was almost too much for her. He was so hot but he still shivered.

Magnus came over and took Williams temperature again. It had gone up again to One hundred and four. Magnus no longer knew what to do to help William, it was all up to Kate.

When Magnus told her that Williams temperature was a hundred and four now. She thought. "If I've had this much skin in contact with him and his temperature was still going up than a little more couldn't hurt could it?'

"Magnus?" She called.

"What." Magnus answered.

"Would it endanger Will if he was to come in to more skin to skin contact?" She asked.

"I do not know but I do not think so. Why Kate? Ho."

"Come help me take my bra off."

Magnus go up off her chair, went over and helped Kate with her bra. Kate sat up turning her back to Magnus so she could easily unhook her bra for her. When she had Kate raised the covers over her back and removed the rest of her bra. After that she lay down on Wills chest. Magnus took her bra walked over to the rest of her clothes and put it with them.

The Big Guy came down the stairs to send Magnus to her room. The only way he could get her to go was by promising that he would watch over them the rest of the night.

It turned out even when Kate couldn't get Magnus to listen to her. The Big Guy could get Magnus to listen to him.

Magnus did go to bed. She slept for eight hours before waking up. She went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.  
>After she left her room. She headed to her office. Than checked all her patients even William and Kate. The Big Guy said they had quiet night. She took out Williams chart looked it over then put it back after reading it. Then after giving the same orders to the Big Guy she left and went to her office.<p>

An hour later she got a call from the sanctuary in Mumbai.

Magnus answered it. "Yes?"

"Magus, this Anna the second in command."

"And?"

"A boy came to us saying he'd been sent by Kali to help and that Magnus would understand."

"Let me see him."

She called the boy up to the monitors web camera. When he was in the camera's view Magnus recognized him. "You."

"You recognize him?"

"Yes, and you would to if you there when Big Bertha caused that flood."

Magnus thought for a minute than said.

"Have everyone clear the room but the boy. I need to talk to him alone."

"But Magnus?"

"Everyone is that clear."

"Yes Magnus."

Everyone left the room but the boy.

"What do you have to tell me about William and Kate?"

"My mistress said to tell you that Kate has a bond to William."

Magnus interrupted. "That I had already guessed that."

"There is more. She has the power to hurt or heal him, he can do the same to her . You or any other will not able heal him."

"Is there more?"

He shook his no.

Manus end the call. Than sat back in her chair and thought on what she had learned. So that was why Kate can help William and she could not.

Then Magnus thought if they should know about this or come to slowly learn about it on their own.

Williams temperature had come down two tenths of a degree. Magnus know it was only two tenths but it was still down. Later Magnus went down to the infirmary to look in on them. Kate was listening to her MP 3-player and had her eyes closed. So she didn't see Magnus till she touched the bed. Then her eyes shot open. "Magnus?"

"Hi Kate. How are you and William doing?"

"Better the Big Guy took Wills temperature not too long ago and said it was slowly going down very, very slowly but going down. That's good right?"

"Will see. Lets take his temperature for now." When she finished it was a hundred and three-point seven degrees. The same as when the Big Guy had taken his temperature.

Magnus hoped William would get better soon. Keep one of the three sanctuary teams out of action was hard on her. And when it was her team that was out of action. That just made it even harder.

**Review**


End file.
